White Blood Cell
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: Sakura was sobbing because Sasuke almost died. The weird part was during the Uchiha’s critical condition, he was able to talk about white blood cells. The hell? Wait, did he just had a confession unto his female kunoichi teammate!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own this wonderful anime

**Summary:** Sakura was sobbing because Sasuke almost died. The weird part was during the Uchiha's critical condition, he was able to talk about white blood cells. The hell?

**A/N:** Story dedicated to Rai-chan and Gracel-chan. This story is the result of relating what I have learned about anatomy with love. L-O-V-E. Just a little concept about white blood cells.

* * *

**White Blood Cells**

**By:** XxsTrInGs N' kEySxX

Since the newly reunited Team 7 (Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and with the inclusion of Sai) arrived at Konoha, the first thing that they took concern of was to treat Sasuke's deep wound. Courtesy of the very sharp, huge blade that made its way into his flesh when they got caught up in a fight. Why on earth did he ever let something like that befall him? Simple. It's was his 'little' suicidal attempt to save his female teammate kunoichi/ medic nin, Haruno Sakura.

"What do you think you're doing?! Shielding your body against a very lethal blade. You could have died you know?!" Sakura scolded the silent Uchiha debonair as he remained sitting on the hospital bed.

Sasuke was immediately sent into the hospital and was treated by Sakura. The other members of team 7 were advised to rest and were told not to worry for Sasuke was in good hands. Haruno Sakura's hands.

"Hn." He nonchalantly uttered.

"Don't 'hn' me Uchiha! That act of yours was a stupid thing to do." Sakura went on with her tirade.

Sasuke stared at her intently. Then, he quirked an eyebrow. Does this girl know what she was saying.

"You think saving your life was stupid?" he retorted.

His female companion was for once lost for a good comeback.

_That shut her up._

"Anou, Sasuke-kun. I didn't meant it that way. It was just…" Sakura stuttered. "Oh hell! I'm just worried about you!" she admitted when she can't anymore think of an excuse.

Sasuke smirked in response to her confession.

"What are you smirking at Uchiha?!" Sakura said as she found his smirk quite intimidating.

"Nothing."

They continued to stay silent for a while until Sakura thought of something.

"Why did you do that anyway?" she asked.

No response.

Sasuke stared at his almost healed gash located on the right portion of his torso. He watched the green chakra flowing from Sakura's ungloved hand. After that, his gaze traveled back to her face, stayed there and began looking at her intently.

"Sasuke, stop staring at me like that. It feels uncomfortable." Sakura told her 'very' attractive teammate.

Her simple request was in vain. He seemed to have not head her plea. Instead, his stare intensified even more.

"White blood cells." Sasuke said out of nowhere.

"Nani?" Sakura asked. She was rather puzzled with her teammates outburst. White blood cells?

WTH

"Remember when you once lectured me about blood even though you know that I won't be able to understand you well." Sasuke began.

"Yeah, I remembered that. What about it?" she asked.

"This is what everything was all about." He informed her.

Sakura just looked at her owlishly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I don't understand where you're getting at." Sakura honestly told him.

Sasuke shook his head. Heck. This was requires more explaining than expected.

"You see, Sakura-chan." Sasuke began.

_Wait, did he just call me Sakura-chan?!_

**Yes outer me. He just.**

_Wow! I can't believe it!_

**Well, believe it. He just did.**

"Go on Sasuke-kun. I'm listening." Sakura encouraged the raven haired boy to talk more.

"You're like the human organism while I'm you're white blood cell. I protect you from harmful bacterias and other harmful elements as they enter your body. I kill or exterminate the harmful gradients that I consider hazardous to you. One way to do this is to phagocytize (Phagocytosis: engulfing of microorganisms of macrophages) them. And as I continued to protect the human organism, there is a possibility that I would have to sacrifice myself in order for you to survive. Just like what I did earlier." Sasuke reminded her of the recent encounter.

As of now, questions have began to spin in Sakura's head.

"But, why are you getting yourself in to trouble just to protect me?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Because, you are the human organism that I was bound to protect. If you die, then I would be nothing. Sakura, you meant the world to me. I can't live if you're gone. I would always want to see you safe and sound. And it comes to a point where I would have to put my life on the line just to save you, I would be more than willing to do so." Sasuke said as he stood up.

He wordlessly grabbed his clothing that he had to remove so as to enable Sakura to treat his wound. He took a last glance on his torso and saw no wound. It was as if nothing ever happened. His body was once again, good as new. He was about to turn on his heel and leave when he remebered something. He went towards the still unmoving and shocked Sakura, bent down, then kissed her lightly on the cheek. After that he made his way to the door. But before he totally went out of the room, he flashed his infamous Uchiha smirk before living the speechless female kunoichi.

It took Sakura moments before she was able to register what just happened.

"Wait, was that..." Sakura finally managed to speak again. "Wait Sasuke-kun!" she blurted out as she dashed out to the door. She had to chased that guy out and extract well-needed answers from him.

_A lover is like a white blood cell. It protects you from harmful substances. It kills hazardous chemicals. The sweeter part is, it could commit suicide in order to save you._

Owari

.

* * *

**A/N:** I tried my best to refrain from using too much medical terms as possible. Hope you guys like it. It was inspired by a quote that I have received before.


End file.
